pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora
Pandora is an organization created by the Four Great Dukedoms and then expanded to include many more people all across the country. Their goal is to obtain the intention of the abyss, to manage illegal contractors, monitor chain outbreaks, unravel the mysteries surrounding the Abyss and the Intention of the Abyss, and also to stop the Baskervilles from ressurecting Glen Baskerville, which would lead to another disaster across the country, putting the world in chaos once again. Naturally, the organization hides its true purposes from the civilians. Pandora was previously the Baskervilles' opposition until Rufus Barma informed Pandora and the Baskervilles of the truth behind the Tragedy of Sablier. Pandora had been in chaos because of the impending disaster when the Chains of Reveil were cut, and there were no Dukes to be found (Bernard was dead, Sheryl was in critical condition, Oscar was elsewhere and Rufus was with the Baskervilles). This made it simple for the Baskervilles to come in and take over Pandora. Presently, Rufus is explaining to the members of Pandora what really happened at the Tragedy of Sablier in order to calm everyone down. Members Dukes ;Current *'Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth' - Chain: Owl *'Duke Rufus Barma' - Chain: Dodo (Contract presently reforming). ;Former *'Duke Raymond Nightray' - No Chain, failed to form Contract with Raven (Presumably died of old age). *'Duke Bernard Nightray' - No Chain, failed to form Contract with Raven (Assassinated by Vincent Nightray). *'Duchess Bernice Nightray' - No Chain, failed to form Contract with Raven (Assassinated by Elliot Nightray). *'Duke Arthur Barma' - Previous Chain: Dodo (Died of high fever). *'Rufus Barma's Grandfather' - Previous Chain: Dodo (Implied to have been murdered by Kevin Legnard). *'Duke Oscar Vessalius' - No Chain, unfit to form Contract with any Chain (Assassinated by Xai Vessalius). *'Duchess Sara Vessalius' - No Chain (Died during child birth). Other Members ;Current *Oz the B-Rabbit - Chain: Alice *Gilbert Nightray - Chain: Raven *Sharon Rainsworth - Chain: Equus *Xerxes Break - Chain: Mad Hatter *Reim Lunettes - Chain: March Hare *"The General" - Chain: Snap-Dragon-Fly *Unknown Pandora Member - Chain: Rocking-Horse-Fly *Headmaster of Lutwidge - No known Chain ;Former *Grüner- No known Chain, killed by Vincent Nightray and Demios. *Vincent Nightray - Chain: Demios, Dormouse, joined the Baskervilles. *Echo/Noise - Chain: Duldum, is one of the Baskervilles *Xai Vessalius - Chain: Gryphon, joined the Baskervilles *Rechelle Cecile - No known Chain, death by an accident *Shelly Rainsworth - No known Chain, deceased Gallery Pandora'sofficebuildinginafternoon.png|Pandora's headquarters building Pandora'sofficebuildinginthenight.png|Pandora's headquarters building in the night pandora'sbadgeanime.png|Pandora's badge member as shown in anime Pandora'sgardeninthenight1.png|Break in Pandora headquarters garden at night Pg-blackroses in Pandora's garden.png|Black roses in Pandora headquarters garden Pg-Pandora's garden in the morning mist.png|Pandora headquarters garden in the morning mist Seseorangdibawahranjangep23.png|A Pandora's member under Oz's bed in episode 23 Padr-2anggotalainnya.png|Another potrait of Pandora members, beside Reim & Oscar Pandoraozalicebrabbit.png|Pandora's confused with Oz & Alice the B-Rabbit arrival in their meeting room Pandorathegeneralozalice.png|The General lead some Pandora's member Padr-sangjenderaldansejumlahanggota.png|The General with some Pandora's member Padr-mengepungozalice.png|Pandora's member pointing guns Oz & Alice in her B-Rabbit form Padr-kaburdariruangrapat.png|Alice, still in her B-Rabbit form and Oz escape from the meeting room Padr-kabur2.png|Reim sees Alice & Oz run in Pandora's headquarters building Padr-pengejaran.png|Pandora's member chasing Alice & Oz Padr-kacauep16.png|Chaos in Pandora Padr-sepanjanglorong.png|Alice & Oz run away along the corridor in Pandora's headquarters building Padr-akhirnyanyadarjuga.png|Oz finally realizes that him and Alice now in Pandora's headquarters building Padr-desainloronglainnya.png|Another interior design of a corridor inside Pandora headquarters building Padr-terpojok.png|Alice & Oz cornered by Pandora Alice-berubahjadidirisendiri.png|Alice, from her B-Rabbit form, turned into herself form... Alice-kebingungan.png|.. makes herself confused.. Padr-padabingungjuga.png|.. and Pandora confused too with Alice Kicksthegeneral.png|Jack-inside-Oz kicks The General from the stair... Padr-sangjenderaljatuhkelantai.png|.. and so, The General fallen on the floor Ep16-jack-inside-oz with pandora.png|Jack-inside-Oz start to talks with Pandora Padr-reimdanduaanggotalainnya.png|Reim and another Pandora's member ready to listen what Jack's will say to them Ep16-jack bicara pada pandora.png|Jack-inside-Oz talks to Pandora with calm Viewpic-themoon.png|View of a moon in the night sky from a window in Pandora headquarters center building Thegeneral-reim-alice-gil.png|The General, Reim, Alice & Gil confused with Jack's word about Tragedy of Sablier Ep16- jack memberitahu kebenaran.png|Jack-inside-Oz tells a truth about Glen's exist to Pandora Surprisedgil&reim.png|Unbelievable Gil & Reim with Glen's true exist Surprisedalice&thegeneral.png|Unbelievable Alice & The General with Glen's true exist Reimthegeneral&pandora.png|The General little fear with Jack-inside-Oz Reimrevealsoz.png|Reim reveals Oz to Pandora Reimtalkingtopandora.png|Reim talking with Pandora more about Oz Ep16- jack bicara pada pandora 2.png|Jack-inside-Oz starts to talking about Oz exists to Pandora Reimheardjacksword.png|Reim and another Pandora believe with Jack Padr-sangjenderaldanduanggota.png|The General starts to believe with Jack Padr-hormat pada jack & oz.png|All of Pandora's member gave a regard to Jack-inside-Oz Reimpandorakneelingtojackoz.png|Reim looks at Oz (and also, Jack inside Oz) Padr-satu sisi lain gedung.png|A view of one side of Pandora's headquarters building in the morning Trivia *Pandora's organization structure and formation is somewhat like Crimson Shell organization in Jun Mochizuki's former series; Crimson Shell. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Organizations Category:Terms